


Cafe Counter Barriers

by carrotcouple



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: M/M, and i'm super late, but yeah, i brought you the good old cafe au, there are reasons for that, tis for the secret santa event, with a side dish of misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotcouple/pseuds/carrotcouple
Summary: OK, Kija definitely had been staring at him for far too long.





	Cafe Counter Barriers

**Author's Note:**

> This work is for the Tumblr 2017 Secret Santa Event and is for the lovely @fantasy510!

Yoon’s cafe had only just opened and Kija had been working the evening shift after classes but he saw the green haired man walk in with his black haired friend everyday. At first he stared at him because his hair was green. That had to be one of the oddest hair colors he had seen yet, but then again, his hair was white and Shinah’s hair was blue. Kija knew how easily one could become addicted to  _ anything _ Yoon made, but didn’t these people have anything better to do?

Usually the black haired male would walk up to the counter to order in that monotone voice voice of his and then Kija would take down his order. Kija never heard the green haired man’s voice, although he had heard him laugh loudly once and it had been a nice enough laugh to warm Kija all the way down to his toes. 

But then one day the green haired male came to the counter to order. Kija almost stumbled over every word he spoke. He wondered if had been obvious that he had been staring at the male every evening. The man had the nicest voice that flooded Kija’s ears and made him feel weak in the knees. OK, he definitely had been staring at him for far too long.

“You have really interesting hair.” The man said. Kija flushed, unsure whether to take that as a compliment or not.

“Not as interesting as your hair, though.” Kija lamely offered back. Good God, didn’t that sound like he was starting a fight? The man laughed.

“You’re right about that.” He brushed back hair from his eyes with one hand. “I’m Ryokuryuu Jaeha, pleased to meet you.” He held out his hand. Kija shot out his hand to take it, hoping his face wasn’t as bright red as he feared it was.

“Hakuryuu Kija…” Kija mumbled.

After that Jaeha started to come alone without his black haired friend. Kija mentioned it in passing since Jaeha chose to sit at the counter.

“Oh, Hak? He has some big martial arts performance-slash-competition coming up so he’s busy. Guess it’s just gonna be me for a couple of days.” Jaeha grinned roguishly that made Kija’s stomach do some rather uncomfortable flips.

It turned out Jaeha was a music major and the erhu was his favorite instrument. Kija didn’t say much about himself, but listened to Jaeha talk about the music he liked and he once even took his erhu out of the case that he always had to show Kija.

“So, you have a crush on that music major that visits the cafe.” Yoon said past a chocolate bar that was halfway into his mouth as they sat at Shinah’s place playing video games. Shinah, Tetora, Yotaka and Tao turned to look at Kija with wide eyes. Kija hiccupped, his heart flying up into his throat as he tried to bury himself further into the sofa and blankets and pillows.

“I don't.” Kija squeaked very unconvincingly.

“Oh my god, seriously?” Tetora shrieked and then all hell broke forth. Kija was bombarded with questions. Shinah literally jumped onto his lap. Yoon raided the chocolate bag since everyone was focused on Kija.

“Listen! I don’t even know him!” Kija wailed in distress.

“As if! You’re talking to him everyday with a lovesick look on your face.” Yoon said, his hands filled with chocolate bars. 

“Is it obvious?” Kija screeched in horror.

“Only to me.” Yoon pointed out, peeling open one bar and handing it to Shinah who was still seated on Kija’s lap. “Otherwise you just look really uncomfortable.” Kija’s entire body relaxed.

“Oh good…” Kija sighed. 

“Awwwww~” Tao gushed. “That’s so cute. So, what’s his name?” Kija’s eyes narrowed.

“I’m not going to tell you guys. I know you’ll find a way to get information on him.” Kija snapped, curling in on himself as best as he could with a long legged blue haired boy on his lap.

How could you doubt us?” Tetora asked dramatically.

“Excuse me? You guys were the ones that told Yona from the politics course that Taejun liked her. The poor kid couldn’t come to school for three weeks!”  Kija hissed at them. “The only innocent one here is Shinah.” Kija patted Shinah’s head.

“Eh?” They all cried out in disappointment.

After that, Kija became a little conscious about how he behaved around Jaeha. Jaeha was as free as ever and Kija slowly came to realize just how free when he started to randomly grab Kija’s hand when talking to him and comment on Kija’s beauty because he was an admirer of anything beautiful. It all flustered Kija greatly, but it was all very normal given Jaeha’s personality.

“Oh yeah, Kija, can I have your number before I go?” Jaeha asked as he finished up his coffee.

“M-my number?” Kija blinked in confusion. “You want my number?” 

“Yeah, I thought we’re already good friends, so why not?” Jaeha flashed that disarming smile of his and Kija’s heart ceased to function properly. Kija quickly dug out his phone and they exchanged numbers.

Hak came back with Jaeha after a while and they both ended up sitting at the counter. Hak never said much to Kija, but the all knowing grins he sent Kija unnerved him to no end. 

“Is he always like that?” Kija mustered up the courage to ask Hak as he watched Jaeha run off to the bathroom after kissing Kija’s hand rather dramatically. Kija’s heart was still in his throat.

“Him? Yes, of course, he the biggest player I know.” Hak shrugged. “Never had a single serious relationship in his life.” Kija’s heart dived down to his stomach. “And, you see-” Hak started up again.

“I have to go to the kitchen for a moment.” Kija smiled at Hak before he fled to the kitchen where Yoon was baking.

“Yoon, can I hide in here for the rest of the evening?” Kija murmured.

“Huh? What happened to lover boy?” Yoon looked up curiously.

“Nothing.” Kija looked away. So yeah, Kija had guessed that Jaeha was a player. Anyone could tell. But it kind of hurt to know that someone who Kija thought was Jaeha’s best friend and knew Kija liked Jaeha had just told Kija indirectly that Jaeha was just playing around with him and he would  _ never _ be serious about it. 

After that, Hak and Kija never spoke of that subject ever again. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow then!” Kija waved to Yoon and he turned to go his own way when he saw Jaeha leaning against the cafe wall. “Jaeha,” Kija smiled. “What are you still doing here?” 

“Oh, I actually went to go buy some things for dinner and when I was coming back this way I saw the two of you closing up the cafe and I thought I’d wait until you’d come out.” Jaeha walked up to Kija and Kija sucked in a sharp breath. The counter was always in between the two of them, but this time it wasn’t.

“Did you have something to say?” Kija’s voice strangely came out in a hesitant whisper.

“Yeah, if you don’t have plans, do you want to come over to my place and have dinner? Maybe my housemate will be in, he always loves having extra company around and he’s been wanting to meet you since I’ve told him about you.” Jaeha tilted his head questioningly. Kija’s eyes widened.

“Is that OK?” Kija asked anxiously.

“Of course it’s OK! I’ll take you back home after dinner too!” Jaeha chuckled.

“Then...I’d like to come over.” Kija wondered if he should text Algira to let him know he wasn’t coming home for dinner.

Jaeha’s house mate was a celebrity. Soowon was known all over Japan and Kija could only stare dumbly at the man as he excitedly helped Jaeha grill the pork stomach on the stove. He was all bubbles and flowers and held Kija’s hands for fifteen minutes as he talked his ear off about different kinds of art and how much he liked the forms of art Kija mostly used.

Dinner was a very loud affair with Soowon calling for more alcohol every five minutes, which was ridiculous. How good was his alcohol tolerance? Kija also discovered that Jaeha was an amazing cook. After talking some more and Jaeha playing them a song, Kija was escorted home. 

“I never imagined Soowon would be your housemate or that he would be such an interesting person.” Kija laughed softly. “I enjoyed dinner, thank you, Jaeha.” Kija walked up to his doorstep and he could already notice Algira peering curiously from the windows.

“You’re welcome.” Jaeha smiled widely and Kija felt blinded for a moment. Jaeha suddenly bent forward and pecked Kija on the lips. Kija froze, like ice that wasn’t going to melt any time soon. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Kija.” His hand brushed Kija’s hair slightly to the side and then he was gone. Kija still stood there, his feet glued to the ground. The door slammed and Algira flung himself out and at Kija.

“Kija nyan~ What was that?” Algira demanded to know. Kija turned to Algira slowly.

“Algira...please tell me what just happened wasn’t my imagination…” Kija said in a daze.

“It wasn’t! I just saw that! Do I have to call the police and file a case of harassment?” Algira growled protectively. He was rather used to dealing with people that followed Kija home.

“No!” Kija cried out. “No…”

“I don't? Who was that guy?” Algira craned his neck as if he could still catch sight of Jaeha.

“I need time to think and then I’ll tell you.” Kija let Algira know and then he stumbled into the house.

So maybe yes, Kija had been more than super excited to see Jaeha the next day. Maybe he was high up on cloud nine and was sitting in the land of soon-to-be-crushed hopes. Maybe yes, he didn’t prepare himself for utter heartbreak. Maybe he really should have just prepared for the worst case scenario, because that was exactly what he got.

Jaeha had walked in with Hak and two other girls. One, Kija knew as Yona, the girl Taejun had hopelessly crushed on for three years and the other was An Lili, as much of a celebrity as Soowon was. They didn’t come and sit at the counter, in fact, Hak was the only one that spared him a glance. Yona sat next to Hak and An Lili sat next to Jaeha. They were all laughing and caught up in their own little happy bubble. It was Yona that came to order what they wanted and Kija tried to catch Jaeha’s eyes but the green haired man didn’t even look at him.

Kija felt down the entire time they were there but what really dealt the death blow was when they were leaving and then Jaeha grinned at Lili and bent down and kissed her hand and then Kija realized, Jaeha hadn’t been interested in him in the least. 

“Yoon?” Kija asked later that evening after work. “I think I’m going to quit.”

“Huh?” Yoon looked up in surprise. “Why so suddenly? I thought you liked working here. Isn’t that green haired guy you like coming here everyday to-” Yoon frowned.

“I!...” Kija trailed off. “I don’t want to like him anymore.” Kija cried, feeling embarrassingly large tears stream down his face. “He doesn’t like me and it  _ hurts _ .” Kija cried crouching down on the ground, putting his hands to his face and sobbing his eyes out.

Yotaka later called Kija to tell him that they had indeed tracked down Jaeha and Tao and Tetora had spent two full hours screaming at him for how horrible he was without letting him know that they were mad at him for hurting Kija. It didn’t change things, but it made Kija feel warm because that was just how much his friends cared for him.

Jaeha tried to text and call Kija a couple of times but Kija blocked his number. Algira also once chased Jaeha away from the house with his army of cats. 

“Hey, hey, hey. Pretty boy, why are you ignoring him?” Kija was stunned to knock into An Lili outside the empty art workshop at school. Kija gaped at her. She was even prettier up close.

“Ig...noring?” Kija asked with some confusion.

“Jaeha, why are you ignoring Jaeha?” She had something in between a smirk and a frown on her face and it was terrifying.

“I’m not ignoring him. I’m trying to cut off all connections with him.” Kija clarified, trying not to feel intimidated. What he would do to have Tao with him.

“And why are you doing that?” Lili asked. Kija sighed. 

“An-san, I’m not really sure how this is any of your business, but let’s just say he pulled me extremely close but then shoved me away the next day. I’m not immune to his charms and I can’t say it doesn’t hurt when he does that. I don’t want to be someone he just plays around with.” Kija clutched his bag tighter, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. An Lili’s expression transformed into a full frown. Kija shrank away.

“That IDIOT!” Lili roared. Kija jumped in terror. “How could he do such a thing? How dare he, to such a pretty and pure kid? I’m going to gut him and stuff his intestines with moldy bread! Ugh! And it was my chance to make a new friend! That moron with no common sense whatsoever!” Lili threw her hands up, yelling in frustration and Kija could only watch her with awe and fear. She turned back to Kija, a sweet smile on her face. “I’m so sorry Kija dear, for accusing you of ignoring him. You have every right to. Don’t you worry, I’ll go and kill him for you. I’ll back to see you~” She patted Kija’s face and the skipped away.

_ An Lili is terrifying... _ Kija thought.

The semester ended and Kija soon forgot about how Jaeha broke his heart. He was too busy to care. He had a gallery event to prepare for and that meant working twenty-four-seven. Yoon supplied him with his midnight snacks and supplements, Algira banned all the cats from disturbing him, Yotaka gave him his opinion on his different paintings, Tao and Tetora set up his playlists for his work time and of course Shinah scared him out of sleeping by sending him random horror clips exactly when Kija felt sleepy.

The gallery was a success. Kija had never felt more accomplished. His good feeling couldn’t be destroyed by anything. That was until Jaeha walked into the gallery with Soowon and Soowon brought the roof down screaming the moment he saw Kija. Kija would have loved to say that he had stood his ground, but he obviously ran for his life and obviously Jaeha ran after him. Jaeha cornered him in the audio visual room and Kija wished the ground would swallow him up.

“That’s...crazy…” Jaeha wheezed, bent over while trying to catch his breath. “I’ve...never...met...anyone...who can...run...faster...than...me…”

“That’s the pure will power of not wanting to see you!” Kija snarled, suddenly feeling angry. He felt annoyed at the fact that someone he had considered a very good friend had played with him like that. Moreover, Lili had regularly visited with all kinds of stories of Jaeha’s past flings.

“I’m really sorry, I’m sorry. I know I was an idiot for doing that to you.” Jaeha was still wheezing but now he was talking steadily.

“Damn right, you’re an idiot! Do you think it’s fun being played when I like you?” Kija hissed. Jaeha stilled. He looked up at Kija, his face baffled.

“I’m sorry, but what did you say?” Jaeha sounded so stupidly stunned, Kija scowled even more.

“I’m not going to repeat that! It’s either you heard it or you didn’t!” Kija stomped his foot down angrily.

“You like me?” Jaeha asked in the same dumb voice. Kija threw his hands up and messed up his hair.

“Oh my god, he’s impossible!” Kija wailed, feeling both angry and embarrassed. He wasn’t going to repeat that twice. Jaeha’s face slowly brightened. 

“You  _ like _ me!” Jaeha suddenly exclaimed joyously and Kija had no time to prepare himself for Jaeha rushing at him, linking his arms around his waist, lifting his feet clear off the ground and spinning him around. “ _ You _ like _ me _ !” Jaeha laughed happily. Kija let out surprised cries of outrage, embarrassment and confusion.

“Wait, wait, wait!” Kija felt his anger drain away and all that remained was pure embarrassment. “What’s happening? Put me down! What if someone walks in?”

“You like me! I’m so happy!” Jaeha dropped Kija back onto his feet but kept his arms still firmly around Kija. Jaeha smiled brightly at Kija and Kija’s heart fluttered. “I thought, you didn’t...when I got back home after kissing you I realized that you might not like me so I decided to make it seem like I was just playing around like I usually do! That’s why I let Lili convince me into letting her come to the cafe with me as long as she didn’t say anything to you.” Jaeha said awkwardly.

Kija gaped at Jaeha and then slowly understanding dawned and Kija’s face turned scarlet.

“Then...that means-” Kija cut himself off, feeling a little scared to say it out loud just by himself without actually knowing.

“I like you too.” Jaeha grinned. Kija turned redder.

“Jaeha, why did you have to run so fast?” Soowon was suddenly at the doorway. Kija almost shrieked.

“Ugh, Soowon, can you leave? I’m about to kiss Kija.” Jaeha frowned at Soowon and Soowon had the audacity to nod knowingly at them before slinking away and trying not to sound as if he was trying to text every single person Jaeha knew to let them know what had happened. It was super embarrassing, but the kiss that followed was worth it anyway.

Later, Hak ran into Kija when Kija was shopping for the dinner he had invited Jaeha over for. Hak grinned at him the way all of Jaeha’s friends did whenever they saw him. It kind of weirded Kija out, but he was getting used to it.

“I never got to finish what I was saying that day at the cafe, now that I think about it and I think that might have caused a misunderstanding.” Hak told Kija as he helped Kija pick out the best leeks. “Jaeha is a super player but that’s because he never met anyone who he could really like. I was going to tell you that you should work harder to make him fall flat at your feet cause he was falling anyway.” Hak chuckled. Kija laughed too.

“Yeah, that did become a misunderstanding.” Kija handed money to the vendor. “But it all worked out anyway.” 

“Take care of him, he’s an idiot.” Hak smiled in the nicest way Kija had ever seen him smile.

“I will.” Kija reassured him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry that this is so late, I was in a place with really bad internet. Please accept it even though it's late!


End file.
